Setsuna's Story
by Prince-Kitten
Summary: Life with Setsuna...


Author's Note: This is a story that I started forever ago and forgot about completely. I lost it on my computer and just discovered it while doing a little house-cleaning. But it came from so long ago, I can't for the life of me remember what I had planned for the rest of the story. Retarded huh? Anyway, any tips or ideas would be great as well reviews, good; bad; or otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor scouts as much as I would like too 'sniff'

Setsuna blew gently across the top of her coffee cup. Aside from making it strong enough to melt plastic spoons (which it actually had once), Haruka had the tendency to make the coffee hot. And not hot enough to warm you up in the morning hot either. It was 'burn your taste-buds into little black spots reminiscent of cookies made by Minako or Usagi' hot. After several incidents, Michiru had simply switched to drinking tea on the mornings that Haruka got up before her or Setsuna, as rare as that was. Setsuna just added ice cubes which melted quickly but added water and so weakened to brew enough to be drinkable. Haruka on the other found her coffee to be perfect and amazed Setsuna by taking large gulps. She was astonished that the younger woman hadn't burned her tastebuds to the point of not being able to taste anything anymore. Or maybe that was why she was one of the few who had been able to eat Minako's casserole without visibly flinching. Setsuna herself made a face in remembrance and blew over her drink again. Haruka was already on her third cup and looked it. Her blue eyes were bright and her hair was already combed to perfection. A pile of pancakes sat on the table nearly a foot high and she didn't show any signs of slowing down. Setsuna sat her cup down and leaned back in her chair, watching the blonde Senshi of wind whistle happily and pour more batter into the pan.

"Any particular reason that you're making enough pancakes to satisfy even Usagi-san?" Haruka stopped her whistling and turned to grin at her housemate.

"For that very reason actually." Setsuna raised her eyebrows.

"She's coming here?" Haruka nodded and turned to flip the pancake.

"Her and Minako both. "

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" Setsuna cocked her head to the side and searched her memory. Being the Senshi of time had given her a lot of, well, time to train her mind and she rarely forgot anything. Surprisingly, she did recall Michiru telling her that they were coming over to go with Michiru and Haruka to the giant candy store the next town over. 'The blonde bombs', so called affectionately by Haruka had overheard Michiru mentioning that she had several large coupons from the owner as thanks for playing for his daughter who had been a huge fan. Of course they'd wanted to know what exactly was going to be done with the tickets and Michiru had offered them up as early Christmas gifts. That she forgot perplexed and annoyed her.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Haruka snickered.

"The mighty Senshi of time forgot something? Mark it on the calendar." If she hadn't been so bothered by the fact that she had indeed forgot something, she would have promptly issued a comeback statement. She was quite used to Haruka's teasing and though she was quiet in front of the Inners, at home she had no problem fighting back.

"Leave her alone Haruka-chan." Michiru chided playfully as she joined Setsuna at the table. "It isn't like you've never forgotten anything before. In fact, I can remember several times..." She trailed off and Haruka went back to tending her pancakes, mumbling to herself. Michiru giggled and turned her focus on the green haired woman in front of her.

"Arigato." Setsuna said and Michiru shrugged.

"No problem. You know how I love to put Haruka in her place." She said with a sly smile on her face. Haruka snickered at the comment and mumbled something into Michiru's ear as she leaned over to put yet another heaping plate of pancakes on the table. Whatever it was put a soft blush on Michiru's face and Setsuna was glad that she hadn't heard. Not that she minded their relationship. They were an insanely cute and, even she had to admit, hot couple and their stability had soothed more than one hairy situation between the other Senshi. Sometimes though, their extreme perfectness as a couple bothered the absolute crap out of her as it only served as a reminder that she was, and would probably remain, alone.

"So, what time are they going to be here?" She asked, helping Michiru recover from her embarrassment. She sent one last slightly disapproving look at Haruka before answering.

"They're supposed to be here around eight so we can leave at eight-thirty or so." Setsuna checked her watch.

"But it's only seven forty-five. And with Usagi-san's track record, it'll at least thirty minutes before she gets up." Haruka opened her mouth to reply but never got the chance.

"Setsuna-san. I'm surprised at you." Michiru looked slightly appalled but Setsuna recognized the twinkle in her eyes. "You shouldn't tease Haruka-chan about looking so forward to Usagi-san's arrival. You know as well as I do how she feels." Haruka nearly dropped the bowl of batter and Setsuna almost laughed at the look of embarrassment on her face. Both she and Michiru were aware of Haruka's crush on the Princess. It was nothing more than that and neither made a big deal about. At one point or another, each of the Senshi had and would have crushes on the Princess. Only Rei's would ever grow to be more and eventually that would taken care of.

"Actually, " Haruka interrupted, " I fully expect them both to be on time, if not early."

"Why's that?" Michiru asked.

"Well, we _are_ going to a candy store."Both Setsuna and Michiru sweat-dropped and sighed. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Haruka shot them a look of triumph as she headed for the living room. Michiru took the opportunity to talk quietly to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san, are you okay? I mean, all joking aside, it is incredibly unlike you to forget anything." Setsuna sighed and looked down into her still steaming cup.

"I guess the holidays are getting to me more than usual." Michiru smiled and patted her friend on the hand.

"Being alone you mean." Setsuna nodded. It didn't really shock her that Michiru knew she was lonely.

"I don't suppose this is the kind of loneliness that our, um, gift could help with is it?" Setsuna blushed slightly in remembrance of their fiasco. After being revived after the whole Sailor Glaxia affair, the three had gotten several memories back from their days as Senshi in the Millennium Kingdom. Apparently, to keep strong as a group despite being so far away from each other, Haruka and Michiru had frequently invited her to 'be' with them and she had frequently said yes. So, as an experiment, they had invited her and she had said yes.

"Um, no." She stuttered out and blushed a little darker when Michiru laughed gently at her.

"I didn't think so. But Haruka says you're still welcome to join us any time you'd like." Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I bet. Tell her thanks but this isn't quite as easy to fix."

"You want a special someone don't you?" Michiru whispered and Setsuna nodded. "You're not the only one alone you know." Michiru kept going. "Aside from Usagi-san none of the other Senshi have any particular special someone either." Setsuna sighed.

"They will though. Soon too. But I, I don't know about me." Michiru looked confused.

"If you know about them, why don't you know about you?"

"I try not to look at myself in the future. What fun would life be if I knew everything that was going to happen to me?"

"Then you could meet someone today couldn't you?"

"It'd have to be a Senshi.

"What?"

"How else could we stay together when the Millennium Kingdom is rebuilt? We do have much longer lifespans than regular humans you know."

"I never thought of it that way. But then, what about the others?" Setsuna just grinned and Michiru smiled back. "Ah, I see. " She was kept from going any further as Haruka came back, Usagi and Minako in tow.

"Michiru-san, Setsuna-san. Good to see you." Minako bowed and they both nodded. Usagi was more interested in the giant pile of pancakes on the table.

"Those sure look good Haruka-san." She spoke, drooling slightly. Haruka laughed.

"Then help yourself kitten." Usagi squealed with joy and sat down next to Michiru.

"Hello Michiru-san, Setsuna-san." She greeted happily and piled a good stack of pancakes on her plate. After drowning them in syrup, she started eating. Michiru laughed as Setsuna gaped in shock at the size of the bites she was taking. The Princess's eating abilities never ceased to amaze her.

"Yes, they do look good..." Minako added and Haruka grinned.

"Have as many as you want." Minako emitted a squeal only slightly higher than Usagi's and soon she was eating just as quickly. Setsuna sipped on her finally cooled coffee and watched the pancakes swiftly disappear. She smiled when she realized that the two were eating completely in tune. Cut, bite, chew, swallow. Cut, bite, chew, swallow. It was almost scary how alike they were. In fact, if not for the different outfits and hairstyles, you probably couldn't tell them apart. She grinned wistfully remembering several times when they had tried to fool various people into believing just that back in the Millennium Kingdom. Rei had nearly killed Usagi when she'd used that very trick to seduce Rei and get her to admit her feelings for Minako. That particular line of thought led Setsuna back to her troubles and she sighed. Michiru noticed and patted her hand. Haruka was too involved being praised for how good her pancakes were.

Two full bottles of syrup and forty minutes later Setsuna was waving goodbye at the door as the four took off with a screech of wheels. If she hadn't driven the car herself once or twice before, she'd of sworn the sound came with the car with how often Haruka made the noise while driving. She went back in the house and started to clean up when Hotaru came into the kitchen. She stared in wide-eyed wonder at the empty bottles and numerous empty plates before grinning up at Setsuna.

"Usagi-san and Minako-chan had breakfast before they all left didn't they?" Setsuna nodded at her daughter and smiled as she helped to clean up.

"Would you like me to make some more for you?" The girl cocked her head to the side and screwed up her face thoughtfully. She looked so much like Chibi-usa that Setsuna really wasn't surprised at how well the two had gotten along. That and what happens later She mused.

"Iie. I'd like some cereal this morning Setsuna-mama." She nodded and they cleaned in silence.

"Any plans today Hotaru-chan?" She asked her daughter as they settled at the table. Setsuna blowing on her coffee, Hotaru eating something called Sugar Puffs. Fitting name She thought reading the nutrition information from where she sat.

"I'm supposed to get help from Ami-san with my math homework for Monday. Everyone is having a study meeting at her house and she said I could go too. After that, Chibi-usa and I were going to go Chirstmas shopping." She said and took another bite. Setsuna nodded

"I'll take you over there." Hotaru nodded and kept chewing. Setsuna closed her eyes as unbidden memories came to her from the past. She and Ami had had quite the long relationship before the younger girl had found her soul-mate. Setsuna had been quite taken with the quiet avatar of Mercury and Ami had enjoyed talking with someone who could actually understand all of the 'big words' that she used. She had missed her sorely when she she'd left. And Setsuna had seriously considered showing up in Ami's life earlier to see if she could start something up before she was taken. But, Setsuna knew who the blue haired genius belonged too and no doubt their relationship would end just as it had done before. In the end, she'd settled for watching from nearby as the newly discovered Senshi of Jupiter reached down and scratched Luna. She'd seen the blush on Ami's face from where she had been and had forced herself to remember just how happy they'd end up making each other.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked and Setsuna opened her eyes to smile at her daughter who was standing before her, ready to go. " Are you okay Setsuna-mama? You looked sad."

"Just thinking of lost love Hotaru-chan. Don't worry." Hotaru blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Who lost love Setsuna-mama?" Setsuna smiled. Even if Saturn was the bringer of destruction, Hotaru herself was regular, innocent, ten-year-old child.

"I did little one. But it was a long time ago." Hotaru frowned for a moment then smiled and patted her mother on the hand.

"Don't worry Setsuna-mama. You'll find it again. At least, Chibi-usa-san said so." Then, with a quirky little smile, she headed out the door. Setsuna sat, frozen in place. Chibi-usa said so? But Chibi-usa is from the future. Does that mean... Setsuna did her best to push it from her head. Not only was it bad to know her own future, but she didn't entirely trust what Chibi-usa had had told Hotaru in the heat of a gossip moment.Still, it's a nice thought. I wonder who though? Setsuna smiled and picked up her car keys, dumping the rest of her coffee in the sink. She walked out to the car where Hotaru was already waiting. She drove out of the driveway much more slowly than Haruka had and headed for Ami's house. Hotaru yawned as she watched the scenery go by. She really hoped Chibi-usa wouldn't be mad at her for telling her mother the future. But she had looked so sad. They pulled up to Ami's house and Setsuna walked Hotaru up to the door. Hotaru rang the doorbell and Ami opened it, smiling.

"Hi Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san. Come on in, you're the first ones here." Ami smiled and gestured inside. Hotaru bowed and bounded into the room. Setsuna smiled softly at Ami as she entered.

"It was really kind of you to offer to help Hotaru-chan with her homework." Ami blushed and Setsuna grinned. Ami's blushing was entirely too cute as she and several other Senshi had decided back in the Kingdom. It was also easy to bring the blood to her cheeks and Setsuna secretly delighted in it.

"It was no problem Setsuna-san. None of the others really listen to me anyway, and I've already finished my work. Besides, she learns so well, teaching her is fun." Setsuna nodded.

"Yes, I know the feeling. I still remember the shock on Haruka-san's face when Hotaru did a math problem for her. And math isn't even her subject." She watched as Hotaru opened up the backpack she'd brought along and started to pull out a book and some paper. "Still, it was nice of you to offer her your time." Ami blushed again and Setsuna sighed in her head. She knew that she could pursue Ami and probably win her over for a while. Makoto wouldn't make her move for a few months and that would be put off a little longer if Ami were involved. She knew Ami would go along with it. She had felt the girls eyes on her more than once. But she'd also seen the look in her eyes when she was looking at Makoto. It was a lot stronger and deeper and Setsuna didn't want to stand in the way of that. Ami stopped staring at the floor long enough to turn and close the door behind Setsuna.

"Will you be staying too Setsuna-san?" Ami questioned and Setsuna shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Ami smiled.

"You wouldn't be imposing. Rei-chan has been seeing some strange things in the fire anyway. She's been wanting to talk to you. You might as well while you're here. Unless you want to go that is." She added hastiliy and Setsuna couldn't help herself.

"I'd love to stay Ami-san." She whispered, dropping her tone much like Haruka did when flirting with Usagi. Sure enough, Ami blushed a deep red and swallowed hard. Setsuna held her in eye contact for a few moments before smiling and pulling back. Ami coughed and turned quickly.

"That's great Setsuna-san. I'm sure Rei-chan will be thrilled." She spoke quickly and went over to sit next to Hotaru. Setsuna sat in a chair opposite them and watched as Ami quickly started in on the homework. Hotaru seemed just as into it.

By the time that Rei and Makoto got there forty-five minutes later, Ami and Hotaru had gone through a weeks worth of math homework and had been just starting on history, one of Hotaru's favorites. Setsuna nodded to them both in greeting as they walked in. Makoto sat down on the other side of Hotaru claiming to have history homework as well. Setsuna watched her and Ami's eyes meet across Hotaru's head and sighed to herself. That same look of utter happiness and love was in both their eyes, even if they didn't know it yet. Sure, she would have liked to have thrown Makoto off of a cliff somewhere, save for a small attraction that she had smacked herself for more than once. Rei came up to her and smiled.

"Hello Setsuna-san."

"Hello Rei-chan. Ami-chan tells me that you've been having bothersome visions lately?" The dark haired girl nodded and her face changed to a worried expression.

"I can't make them out clearly and I was hoping maybe you could shed some light?"

"I can try." Setsuna told her and Rei smiled and sat down next to her.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to explain it, but someone is coming."

"Someone?" She questioned and Rei sighed.

"Yeah, someone. I don't know who though. I don't think they're dangerous, but their aura is quite strong. And I think that she is smart. I don't know how I know but I do."

"She?"

"Yeah, it's a she. I don't know how I know that either."

"Have you been able to see them clearly?" Setsuna asked, curious now.

"No, I just see a shape and get all these feelings. She feels kinda like Chibi-usa-chan."

"Is she another child of Usagi-san?" Rei shook her head.

"No, not like that. I mean like, where she's coming from." Setsuna's eyes widened.

"The future?" Rei nodded

"I think so. And, also, I think that she'll be from the new Millinium Kingdom. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Setsuna sat back in her chair and sighed. Time travel was quite rare, esspecially from the Kingdom. Who could it be? And why hadn't she seen it?

"I haven't seen anything about anyone else from the future."

"Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm off?" Setsuna shook her head.

"No, trust your instincts Rei-chan. I know for a fact your readings are quite reliable. It isn't you. But I don't know why I don't know any of this."

"Is there anything from the future that you aren't allowed to see?"

"No, not that I know of. And I'd at least know that I wouldn't know something."

"Is there anything you don't let yourself see?"

"Iie Wait. Hai. I don't let myself see anything that has to do with my personal life."

"Your personal life?"

"Hai."

"Maybe whoever it is has to do with you." Setsuna shook her head again.

"I wouldn't think I'd let anyone who had something to do with me into the past. I mean, I knew about Chibi-usa-chan. But who could I let through? And why?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more Setsuna-san."

"Iie. It's I who is sorry I can't help you. Let me know if your visions get any clearer though okay?" Rei nodded and got up to walk over to where Hotaru and Makoto were in a heated debate over who was the more prominent figure in history. Ami was watching with a smile on her face but it didn't make Setsuna flutter as usual. How is whoever is coming connected to me? And why would I let them into the past? A knock on the door interuppted her thoughts and Setsuna stood motioning for Ami to remain where she was. She opened the door and was nearly knocked over as a pink blur slammed into her.

"Puu!" Chibi-usa called out as she clung to the older woman. Setsuna grinned and gave the girl a hug.

"Hello Chibi-usa-chan." Chibi-usa grinned back as she pulled away from their embrace.

"Chibi-usa-san!" Setsuna stepped aside and smiled as her daughter wrapped the pink princess in a hug. They really will be so cute together she thought with a grin as she watched them. Another pang shot through her and she sighed. This whole idea of being alone bothered her. Much more than it should. According to Rei a visitor from the Millennium Kingdom was on the way. One that even she didn't know about, and yet she was more worried about being alone for the holidays. She closed the door and Hotaru and Chibi-usa bounded over to the couch where Ami, Rei, and Makoto were waiting with smiles. Setsuna reclaimed her seat as they greeted and forced her mind back to the more important topic of Rei's visions. I'm going to have to look into this as soon as I can She was honestly worried about the idea of not knowing something involving time travel and the Kingdom. Have I really been so preoccupied with finding someone that I'd missed that? Yes, that must be it. I just missed seeing that. I'm sure that as soon as I look through the time stream, I'll see what's coming up. Satisfied, she tuned back into the conversation in front of her.

"Why would you want to do that much homework all at once Hotaru-chan? It's bad enough that we have to do it at all." Chibi-usa looked lost as she shuffled through that stacks of Hotaru's now completed homework.

"Cause now I don't have any more math homework for the rest of the year." Hotaru triumphed.

"What?"

"After this week, we get out for Christmas break. By the time we get back to school it'll be the new year. So, now that I finished this week's math, I'm done!"

"Awww, no fair!" Chibi-usa whined in a manner much like her mother did and Setsuna grinned.

"I'd be happy to help you finish your math homework too Chibi-usa-chan." Ami offered and Chibi-usa sweatdropped.

"No, that's okay. Then Usagi-san would whine all week cause' she'd still have to do hers." She crossed her arms at the thought and Rei and Makoto both laughed knowing very well that that was exactly what would happen.

"Are we going to do anything for break?" Rei asked and Makoto grinned.

"We'll probably do what we do every year. Just exchange gifts."

"We should do something special this year though. I mean, we're all finally in high school. And we did just get done with that horrible battle with Galaxia. We should celebrate." Everyone shivered at the memory of the second battle that had claimed their lives and sighed.

"What should we do?" They all started to think and Setsuna smiled. Rei was right, the girls could use a break.

"Let's go to a resort for the week that we have off." Makoto suggested and the group all nodded.

"But, how could we afford that? It would be quite expensive for all of us to go this time of year. And it might be too late to get reservations anyway." Ami chimed in. The faces fell and Setsuna sighed. They really did need this. Senshi or not, they were just teenagers and they had each given up a substantial part of their lives to the cause.

"If that's what you want to do, it can be taken care of." Setsuna surprised herself and the others by speaking up. She knew that it wouldn't be that hard for Haruka, Michiru, and herself to get accommodations or to afford it. They were each famous in their own right and money certainly wasn't a problem. But she hardly ever added to a conversation without being asked something first. But something had pushed her into offering so she figured that it was simply what the future intended.

"Really Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked and Setsuna nodded to her. Chibi-usa grabbed her hand and soon they were dancing circles around the room with joy. Ami smiled softly at her and unbidden visions of tossing Makoto off of a cliff came up again. Setsuna shook her head slightly.

"That was really kind of you Setsuna-san. But, are you sure it won't be a problem?" Setsuna smiled at her.

"It'll be no problem." She assured and Ami smiled back at her. Makoto cheered.

"All right! Christmas resort, here we come!" Ami cocked her head and smiled at Makoto's triumph and the spark that went between them as their eyes met didn't go unnoticed by either Setsuna or Rei.

"I can't wait to tell Minako-san and Usagi-san." Chibi-usa exclaimed, finally letting Hotaru rest.

"I bet they'll yell so loud that they break glass again." Rei snickered and Setsuna shared a smile at the memory.

"Let's hope not. We all got in trouble at school the next day for not listening to the teachers." Makoto exclaimed and Ami sighed.

"It really wasn't fair of them to give everyone detention for 'faking' simultanious and sudden hearing loss."

"You didn't get detention." Rei snorted and Ami blushed. "Who knew that you could read lips?" Ami blushed deeper and ducked her eyes sheepishly and Setsuna sighed, rethinking the vacation. That blush would do her in, she was sure of it. Not that Makoto's happy smile at the sight helped either. She was no fool. Setsuna was quite aware of the beauty each of the Senshi held. She sympathized often with Haruka when the blond would be smacked for staring a bit to long at the others girls. Not that Michiru didn't stare to. She was just much more discreet about it. Haruka tended to go slack-jawed and even drool on occasion.

"That means all the Christmas shopping will have to be done earlier then. Let's go Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-usa called out and Hotaru grinned and started to pack her things. Setsuna stood from her chair and walked over to the door, waiting as Hotaru and Chibi-usa said their goodbyes. Ami walked them to the door and the two girls darted out as soon as Ami opened the door.

"Thank you again Setsuna-san. This break will do wonders for everyone." Setsuna nodded to Ami and smiled down at her.

"You've all earned it. Ja." She said and waved a hand to Rei and Makoto who were still sitting at the table. Setsuna kept smiling as she walked out to the car where Hotaru and Chibi-usa were all ready waiting.


End file.
